


Feasting

by AvatarMN



Series: Touching [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexuality, Canon Disabled Character, Caught, Celebrations, Challenges, Children, Come as Lube, Comedy, Community - Freeform, Cute Kids, Dinner, Eating, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, First Love, Food, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Friendship, Genderqueer Character, Ghost Sex, Home, Horniness, Horny Teenagers, Illustrated, Invisibility, Kissing, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mischief, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Passion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pride, Propositions, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Touching, True Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vikings, family and friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a feast in the Great Hall thrown largely in Hiccup's honor, Jack Frost slips under the table for some frisky business.  Public sex is afoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feasting

**Author's Note:**

> Story by [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN) and [FishEyenoMiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)  
> Written by [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN)  
> Beta by [FishEyenoMiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)
> 
> If this is your first time reading the "Touching" series, the concept is this; Hiccup can touch Jack, but can't see or hear him. They have risen above this challenge to fall in love and build a great relationship, anyway.
> 
> Illustration by [Miundy-foxy](http://miundy-foxy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [Here's what the original children look like](http://i.imgur.com/oA2jpEk.png). Illustration by [Snow-runt](http://snow-runt.tumblr.com).

Hiccup entered the Great Hall to thunderous cheers. He embraced his father at the head of the main table, then walked the length to his own place of honor at the opposite end. Shaking hands, accepting hugs, being hammered with pats on the back. Jack Frost followed close behind, broad smile across his face and very proud of his boyfriend.

No one could see or hear Jack, including Hiccup. Only one other person besides the dragons knew Jack existed, and was able to touch him. That was Astrid, and she even knew that Hiccup was in love with Jack. Despite the secrecy, Jack felt very much a part of Hiccup's life. This banquet was to celebrate the housing boom which came with the economic prosperity that partnership with the dragons had brought to Berk, and that was entirely because of Hiccup. Many young families were moving into brand new homes today, and the chief's son was one of them. He was moving out of his father's house with Toothless and Jack, and they'd finally have privacy twenty-four hours a day.

Stoick's work kept him away from home a lot, but still it would be nice to never have to sneak away for some intimacy, or for Hiccup to need to keep quiet. There would be no need for Jack to try not to be seen interacting with the boy or the dragon in their own home, and avoid moving anything while Stoick might notice. Jack knew he would eventually be introduced to Hiccup's father, but they were in no hurry. The boys were very physical, being unable to talk, so touch and sex was often their best form of communication. They both had a huge appetite for it, typically making love three times a day.

But today, Hiccup's time was monopolized by the day's celebrations. They'd made love before going to sleep, but didn't have their usual morning sex. Hiccup begged off to leave immediately at dawn and supervise rehearsals of the dragon show that was held this afternoon. Which itself preempted any afternoon delight, as well. Jack was really horny, bouncing around on the balls of his feet behind Hiccup all day. He'd had a lot of fun with the festivities, and Hiccup's happiness at all of the attention made him feel great, but... a guy had needs. Pride and happiness for his lover just made Jack want to throw him down and ravish him all the more.

Hiccup took his seat at the end of the table, greeting those most nearby. He was alone at the end, but to his immediate left was Astrid and her parents. And to his right were the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Jack stood behind Hiccup, and touched his shoulders, letting him know he was there. Hiccup appreciated it, and brushed a hand casually over one shoulder, grazing Jack's fingers in response. Hiccup engaged in some small talk.

"We're so proud of you, son," Astrid's mother said, "Do you mind if we call you son?"

"Not at all, I kind of like it. It's been a long time since a woman called me son," Hiccup smiled warmly.

"Oh, that's nice, dear. You've done us all proud," she beamed, "You're going to make an excellent chief, when the time comes. Not everyone always thought so, but given recent events, not one of us has a single doubt any more! You're a true heir to Adalger and Ærindis. You know, my Astrid and I are also direct descendents of our first chief?"

"Yeah, I've heard. We all have a lot to be proud of. I'm flattered if anyone thinks I'm half the Viking either of them was," Hiccup smiled awkwardly, humoring the old lady. She was matchmaking again; she never gave up. Ruffnut and Tuffnut snickered openly, and Astrid frowned.

"Mom, please!" she said, her voice with an edge of warning.

"Look, honey, the first course is coming," Astrid's father interjected, covering his wife's hand with his. He gave Hiccup a small smile of apology.

"What? What did I say?" she chirped innocently as the servers approached and laid out mead, water, and bread. Hiccup and Astrid exchanged a friendly, embarrassed shrug.

Hiccup buttered a roll as Jack hovered behind him. Butter was the couple's preferred sexual lubricant, and the sight of it reignited Jack's libido. He chuckled as he noticed the split buns even resembled buttocks. Jack leaned over Hiccup's shoulder, and the Viking looked at his setting to check what Jack was reaching for just in time to see a hole open in the cleft of his buttered bun. Jack was poking his finger into it. Hiccup almost snorted mead out of his nose. He raised his napkin to his face to hide his mouth from view.

"You're so naughty, Babe! I can't wait to try out our _new bed_ in our _new house_ tonight, either. Kiss, kiss," Hiccup murmured. The chatter in the hall was loud enough that only Jack was close enough to hear his voice. 

"I miss your cock," Jack whispered, and licked Hiccup's earlobe.

Hiccup lowered his napkin and joined the conversation at his end of the table. Soon, soup was served and drinks were refilled. Jack's sense of mischief was in fine form, cross-fueling his sex drive. He removed his half-cloak and waistcoat, hanging the garments on the back of Hiccup's chair, where they remained invisible. Then he got on his knees and crawled under the table. Hiccup frowned, feeling Jack brush by his leg.

Jack crouched in the dark and looked around. Hiccup sat alone at the end of a table wide enough that Jack could hunker close in front of him and not get kicked by Astrid or Ruffnut unless they fully extended their legs. And if they did touch him, they'd probably think it was either Hiccup or the other girl across from them that they made contact with. Hiccup's location also meant that none of the other diners could lean back and see his legs. The servers would have the opportunity to glimpse something if they looked, but they were very busy and their focus was above the table.

Jack took hold of Hiccup's boot and straightened his boyfriend's knee slightly. Hiccup frowned again as his boot was removed. His suspicion bloomed into a fully mature uneasy feeling that Jack was up to no good. As usual. But what could Hiccup do? He rolled his eyes and smirked, sipping from his spoon.

Jack raised Hiccup's bare foot to his mouth, kissing the calloused pad of the big toe. Then he pressed his lips and nose into the instep and inhaled. Hiccup's foot was warm and moist, and Jack infused his nostrils with the fragrance. Mostly clean, just dirty enough, and all Hiccup. He flatted his tongue on the instep and gave it a long, broad lick.

Hiccup flinched, tickled and surprised. Jack held fast to his ankle and and closed his lips around the big toe, capturing in it his soft, wet, and uniquely cool mouth. Jack's touch was always cool at the start, swiftly warming up as it absorbed Hiccup's body heat. It left again just as rapidly when contact was broken, but while they were touching Jack felt cold only for a short time. Similarly, Hiccup's emotions cooled toward Jack only briefly, and he swiftly surrendered any annoyance at his boyfriend for touching him intimately in public. He started feeling a little lusty and mischievous himself, and pressed the ball of his foot against Jack's chin. In response, Jack poked his stiff tongue in the web between Hiccup's great and second toes, then loosened it and wriggled soft flesh into the sensitive spot. Hiccup gasped and clutched his bowl. 

The servers approached and Hiccup converted his gesture somewhat smoothly into raising the bowl and handing it to one young lady, as another replaced it with a shallow plate full of a hearty stew. Hiccup thanked them and proceeded to do his best to contribute short replies to the conversation going on around him.

Jack sucked on Hiccup's toes, savoring the salty flavor of Hiccup's skin. He enjoyed the flexing of the bony digits with their soft pads in his mouth. He was excited by the thrill of getting away with something. Surrounded by the whole village, yet engaged in something personal and private, unnoticed right under their noses. It was a conspiracy. He and Hiccup, fooling the community. It was sort of what they did every day, only less actively and less publicly.

As Jack continued to lavish moist attention on Hiccup's foot, the Vikings were served chicken. Hiccup dug in to crispy skin and juicy meat, and sucked on the bones in time with Jack's ministrations. He had pretty much dropped out of the conversation by now, but his companions assumed he was just engrossed by the chicken. It was one of his favorites. But his intensity was a little suspicious, even for Hiccup eating chicken. Astrid started to feel something was amiss and she looked over at Hiccup, studying him closely.

Hiccup glanced up at her, his own intuition alerting him that she had noticed something unusual in his manner. He smiled at her, opening his greasy mouth to say something distracting, when her eyes shifted over his shoulder and her face lit up at the approach of someone behind him.

"Hi, Hiccup!" the high voice of Anders Hofferson rang in Hiccup's ear. The 10-year-old brother of Astrid wrapped his small arm around Hiccup's neck and hugged him. Jack froze, two of Hiccup's toes between his lips.

"Anny, hi!" Hiccup squeaked, his own voice going too high. "Have you done something new with your hair?" Hiccup was always sure to compliment Anders on his flamboyant fashion choices. The little boy loved it, and Hiccup was amazed and inspired by the kid's fearlessness in his alternative gender expression. It gave Hiccup hope for being able to come out one day. Though he felt a little embarrassed to let the next generation pave the way for him instead of the other way around.

"What, this old trick?" Anders smiled, flipping his braid over his shoulder. The blond hair was streaked with colored chalk. 

"Hey, Hic," Rocket Ingerman greeted Hiccup with their customary fist bump. Gobber's daughters Laila and Helena were also with him.

"Hi, everybody. Leaving already?" Hiccup asked, waggling his fingers at the girls.

"Yeah, the sitter's taking us all back to sleep at my house," Rocket said. "So lame, it's not even that late. So when are you going to have us over to your new place? I'm learning to play the lyre, and Anny has been singing. He's really good!" Rocky glanced over at his best friend, who grinned and shrugged modestly.

"Dad gave me a drum!" Helena chimed in, "Mom's really mad!"

"Laila sways in the background," Rocky said, with an amused flick of his eyebrows. The tall, dark girl just blinked. "We'll sing, and tell stories, and make a night of it."

"That's a great idea," Hiccup replied, touched. "Soon, I promise. I'll get back to you."

"Say hi to Toothless for us!" Anders asked, then said good night to his sister and parents, and the kids were gone. A course of fish was served, and Astrid started arguing with the twins about the pros and cons of slashing versus bludgeoning weapons.

Jack resumed sucking, licking and nibbling at Hiccup's foot. Despite the close call with the kids, Hiccup was really hard. This was so, so not okay. And that made it very exciting. Sometimes Hiccup just wanted to tell the world about he and his Babe, but he was afraid of what might happen. Flirting with exposure like this, coming so close to flaunting the most intimate details of he and his secret lover's most private relations had a really strong forbidden appeal. Hiccup wondered how far his boyfriend would go. Would he... Oh gods, could Hiccup let him?

No sooner had Hiccup's mind wandered to more explicit options than Jack put the Viking's foot down and rose on his knees to push Hiccup's legs apart and slip between them. Jack rubbed Hiccup's crotch, finding his boyfriend's cock already stiff. When Hiccup's only response was to scoot his chair closer to the table, Jack had all the signal he needed in order to proceed. He opened Hiccup's fly and took his dick out.

Hiccup's lover wasted no time in rolling the foreskin down and lapping at the head, dewy with precum. He teased the slit with his tongue, then wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. Hiccup's cock slipped into the back of his throat, soft, wet, warming... wonderful. Oh gods, his boyfriend knew how to suck a dick! Hiccup groaned, catching himself and covering it with a cough. He raised his napkin to obscure some of his face. But Astrid was looking at him again.

"Fish bones," Hiccup rasped into his napkin, "you know how it is." 

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine. Couldn't be better!" Hiccup winced. Too far, that was weird. Astrid squinted, and looked even closer. _Oh shit._ Hiccup tried staring right back at her, forcing it to get even more uncomfortable, until she couldn't stand it and looked away. But she wouldn't be deterred, she stared right back. Hiccup dropped his eyes first, and when he glanced back she was now staring at the table top, like her eyes might bore a hole through it. She'd noted his leaned-forward posture, elbows on the table. The way his hands were clenched, knuckles white.

His lover sucked away, bobbing his head on Hiccup's cock. Licking the shaft, slurping at the head. Nibbling the foreskin. It was amazing. But Hiccup started to worry, what if he couldn't come? What if the stress was too much? How long could this stretch out? Hiccup took a couple bites of fish, hand trembling. When he glanced up, Astrid was still staring at him. Then suddenly her eyes widened. Hiccup's breath caught.

Astrid's eyes narrowed again and she cocked her head, finally looking away. Then her mouth dropped open and she looked again, right into Hiccup's eyes. She leaned back and her eyes darted down, then back into his eyes again. Twice. "Are you..?" she mouthed, silently.

She knew! Oh fuck, Astrid knew! Hiccup's knees clamped tight on Jack's sides but the other boy kept right on working that cock. Then it got even worse. A server approached, filling Hiccup's drinks. He looked up at her, panicked, and her smile faltered.

"Everything alright, sir?" she asked. Another server, a young man, cleared away his empty plate and laid down a course of mutton heaped with fried onions.

"I'm great!" Hiccup exclaimed, too loudly. "Really, really good!" he pounded the table with his fist. _Okay, that was demented,_ Hiccup scolded himself. He tried to give the girl his calmest, most casual smile. But now Ruffnut and Tuffnut were looking at him, too. The servers scurried away and Hiccup felt his face turn red. He closed his eyes and slumped his head slightly. And then he started to come.

Hiccup kept still, and tried to control his breathing. He squished his eyes shut and waited until it was over. Finally he hazarded a peek. Naturally, everyone was still staring. Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, all gawping like he he was a total freak.

"What the hell is wrong with Hiccup?" Ruffnut blurted.

"He looks like he swallowed a toad," Tuffnut opined.

"I swallowed a toad once! It was pretty awesome," Ruffnut reminisced, a wistful expression drifting over her face. "I was tripping balls!"

"Yeah, I remember that! You just _swallowed_ it! Never even gave me a lick," Tuffnut complained, glancing between Hiccup and Astrid for support. _"What kind of a sister does that!"_ he cried, bringing down the bone from his mutton leg on his twin's helmet with a loud ring. She shoved him, almost knocking him off of his chair and spilling his mead.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief at the distraction. Finally Astrid was looking somewhere else, covering a half-smile with her hand and watching the twins fight. But then her gaze slid back to Hiccup and they made eye contact. She suddenly stood up.

"Excuse me," Astrid said to no one in particular, and ambled away from the table. Hiccup's eyes followed her. He had always been fascinated by the way she walked like a man. Her parents frowned at her abrupt departure, but soon returned to their conversation with the couple across from them and next to the twins.

 _Is Astrid mad?_ Hiccup worried.

Under the table Jack had caught Hiccup's load in the palm of his hand, curled around the bulging cockhead when Hiccup climaxed. Jack leaned back and lifted Hiccup's foot into his lap. He began smearing the semen over the sole of the foot and between the toes.

Hiccup's face was the picture of confusion, but no one was looking at him any more. He kept still as he felt his boyfriend prop his messy foot over his shoulder, and shift around rapidly. 

Jack had lifted the front of his shirt, ducking his head and tucking the shirt behind it, exposing his entire chest in order to keep his clothes clean. Now he shimmied out of his pants and grasped Hiccup's leg again, guiding the foot into his own crotch. Jack was hard and throbbing, and he placed the slippery extremity right onto his cock. 

Hiccup smiled, his eyes brightening. He understood. His boyfriend wanted a footjob. He pressed the ball of his foot gently into the spirit's cock, applying pressure to the spongy underside. Trapped between Jack's belly and Hiccup's foot, the cock twitched and ached. Hiccup rolled his instep over the shaft, pressing a little too hard on Jack's balls with his heel. Jack gasped and held Hiccup's ankle, doing his best to help guide the Viking's blind movements of his least dexterous digits.

Jack's cock fell into the web between Hiccup's great and second toe. Hiccup pinched the shaft and glided up and down, stroking the cock with his lubricated toes. Jack moaned and ground back against the warm foot, rolling his hips. His own toes stretched and curled, signaling his pleasure.

Hiccup slowly cut pieces of mutton and forked onion-covered bites into his mouth, chewing thoroughly. All the while flexing, pushing, pinching and rubbing at the eager dick under his foot. Before too long, his lover came, fingers digging into his ankle.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/kNmeOhH.jpg%22)

  


Jack hunched over Hiccup's foot until he recovered, breathing hard and sweating. Hiccup dampened his napkin in his water cup and passed it under the table. Jack took it and cleaned Hiccup's foot, and then himself. The spirit put the Viking's dick back into his pants, closing the fly. He replaced Hiccup's boot. Then he dressed himself and rested, leaning back on his boyfriend's shins.

Astrid returned, sneaking up on Hiccup. She gripped his shoulder tightly and leaned over him. He flinched, afraid she was angry at his brazen and obscene behavior. But she was smiling. Jack scrambled to raise himself up and lean over Hiccup's lap so he could listen.

"I know what you were doing," Astrid whispered, "you and _him_. And I liked it. A lot. I had to go and... relieve myself."

Hiccup boggled, unable to speak.

"If you guys ever want company... I'm available," she said, winking.

 _Wow,_ Hiccup thought. _WOW._

Jack slapped Hiccup's leg, excited. Then Astrid looked down vaguely in his direction.

"Thanks for the show," she murmured, "Hiccup's incubus boyfriend."

"The pleasure was mine," he said. Astrid took her seat.

Dessert was served. Berries in heavy cream. Hiccup was very full at this point, satisfied in every way. But he had a sweet tooth and he couldn't pass up sampling the dessert. Jack crawled out from under the table and stood behind his chair again, hands on Hiccup's shoulders.

Hiccup fumbled his spoon and cream ran down his chin. He reached for his napkin, which was of course no longer there. Jack leaned down and helpfully licked the trail along Hiccup's jaw, up his chin and across his lower lip. Hiccup puckered slightly while Jack applied faint suction, giving him a soft kiss. Hiccup sighed happily and swallowed a mouthful of fruit.

Sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, illustration by [Miundy-foxy](http://miundy-foxy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading my story. I feast on comments and kudos!
> 
> I wonder... What do the readers think about something happening between the boys and Astrid? Love it? Hate it? Like it as a story element, but don't care to see sex scenes because het isn't your thing? Let me know what you think.


End file.
